Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (690 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (620 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (515 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (503 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (483 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (480 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (475 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (432 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (420 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (416 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (407 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (372 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (361 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (344 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (325 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (317 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (300 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (293 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (291 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (286 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (284 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (279 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (270 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (265 VA titles) (Canadian) #Bill Farmer (259 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (254 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (240 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (234 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (233 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (231 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (228 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (228 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (227 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (218 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (217 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (216 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (215 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (215 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (215 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (209 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (207 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (205 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (203 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (203 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (202 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (197 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (192 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (191 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (183 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (181 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (175 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (168 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (166 VA titles) (American) † #Troy Baker (166 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (161 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (159 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (159 VA titles) (Canadian) #Liam O'Brien (159 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (158 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (156 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (154 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (153 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (152 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (152 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (152 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (150 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (150 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (150 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (149 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (148 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (147 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (146 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (145 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (144 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (144 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (143 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (143 VA titles) (American) † #Nicholas Guest (143 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (142 VA titles) (American) #Tony Anselmo (141 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (140 VA titles) (Canadian) #Gideon Emery (139 VA titles) (British) #Jason Marsden (139 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (138 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (138 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (136 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (136 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (133 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (133 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (131 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (131 VA titles) (American) #Tabitha St. Germain (129 VA titles) (Canadian) #S. Scott Bullock (128 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (126 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (126 VA titles) (Canadian) #Matthew Mercer (124 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (123 VA titles) (American) #Chris Edgerly (123 VA titles) (American) #Brian Drummond (121 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (121 VA titles) (American)